Sparks
by dinky1
Summary: A wedding brings the gang back togethor and some old sparks are reignited. Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Sparks  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nope they aren't mine but the product of a far more creative and imaginative genius by the name of Kevin Williamson.  
  
"Is everything ok in there?" Pacey knocked on the door, awaiting encouragement to enter.  
  
Jen's face poked through a small opening and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"She's about to hyperventilate- it's your turn" She opened the door fully, allowing Pacey to enter.  
  
"Wow Jen" Pacey eyed her appearance in the sky blue bridesmaid dress that set off her fair complexion. "You look ravishing. If you weren't a married woman.." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. Jen held up her hand to his face.  
  
"Hold that thought. We have more pressing issues" She pointed at the bundle of white sitting in the corner, her head over her knees. Pacey walked towards her and sighed.  
  
"Joey?" Pacey kneeled by her. "Jo.look at me"  
  
Joey looked up; her eyes were wide, a million thoughts flooding her brain.  
  
"Pace, I can't do it" her voice was thin and desperate.  
  
"Oh yes you can" he replied adamantly.  
  
"But lets say it's not our time.I mean, somehow we've been a part of this pattern our whole lives- on again, off again, on again" her head bobbed up and down, emphasising her words "and maybe that's just how it's meant to be. Maybe..."  
  
"Ok Jo, shut up" Pacey had to stop her. He was being slightly flippant, attempting not to add gravity to the thoughts that were weighing her mind. He knew that these were meaningless jitters. Joey had to go through them as a formality. She needed reassurance, and he was probably the person whose judgement she trusted most. Jen was relieved when she saw Pacey because she knew that only he could have the desired effect.  
  
"Will you look at me?" He took her hand in his and looked into her beautiful face. "Joey, as much as I hate to use this word, you and Dawson are soul mates. I must admit that I have been known to be a cynic when it comes to the aforementioned matter" He heard Jen snigger slightly "but I have been converted recently into a believer, and anyone who sees you two together knows that you are meant to be. So just go out there and do the inevitable.If not for yourselves, for the sake of all the other innocent creatures who get involved with either of you two!"  
  
"Amen to that" Jen agreed.  
  
Joey chuckled at Pacey's truism as she looked at the two people who had probably most been hurt through the whole debacle. It seemed that neither she nor Dawson could get involved with anyone without sucking them into the whole 'Dawson and Joey' saga.  
  
"I love him Pacey. I know I want to be with him"  
  
"So.."  
  
"So.that doesn't mean that today is the right day. So much has gone wrong already- there have been so many negative signs!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well first of all my dress is a little too big on me"  
  
"Joey you look amazing"  
  
Joey ignored his compliment "...And second of all Alex isn't well. Bessie has spent most of the morning in the bathroom with him throwing up"  
  
"Unfortunate, yes, but completely unconnected with whether or not you should marry Dawson"  
  
"And thirdly- Andie isn't here yet!"  
  
"Joey, I told you that Jack spoke to her and she is in a cab on her way from the airport"  
  
Jen sounded exasperated.  
  
"Joey face it, you're getting married today. The only important factors are that you and Dawson are here- nothing else matters and I can tell you that Dawson is out there in the chapel waiting for you, counting the seconds until he sees you walk down that aisle as the most beautiful bride he has ever seen" Pacey took her hand and touched it with his lips.  
  
"Joey, he's the one. Don't throw this away again"  
  
The sincerity of his words jolted her.  
  
"Why do you always make things sound so simple?" She smiled meekly at him.  
  
"He can't help it, he has a simple mind"  
  
"Funny Lindley, real funny"  
  
"Ok" Joey took a deep breath and stood up. "I'm going to do this"  
  
Pacey smiled as he looked down at her.  
  
"You know, I thought that this was going to be difficult for me, but seeing you wearing your wedding dress, I just know that you and Dawson are meant to be, you two deserve to be happy."  
  
Joey felt tears spring to her eyes, touched by his words. "Thanks pace" It meant a lot to her.  
  
"You look beautiful Joey" he leaned down to kiss her cheek "Now go make Dawson a happy man" She nodded smiling at him and he gave her a small wink.  
  
"See ya in church Lindley" he called out to Jen as he walked by.  
  
"How is that man still single?" Jen mused shaking her head.  
  
"It's one of the great mysteries of the world."  
  
"Although we both had our chances and blew it." Jen pondered. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"Let's get you to the church on time!" ~ 


	2. 2

"Are you sure everything is ok?" asked a worried Dawson nervously.  
  
"Everything's fine man, don't worry"  
  
"Don't worry? How can I not? My wedding was meant to begin half an hour ago!"  
  
"I just saw her, she's running late- something about a veil, I dunno, women's stuff. Take a deep breath"  
  
Dawson complied, trying to regain control of his breathing.  
  
"Is everything really ok?" Jack whispered under his breath.  
  
"It is now" Pacey chuckled.  
  
Jack was about to ask what was going on, when the music began and everyone stood up.  
  
"Here goes" Jack patted Dawson on the back "are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Dawson shot Jack a menacing glare.  
  
"Joke" Jack put his hands up in defence "Chill out man"  
  
They turned towards the back of the church and watched as the doors opened.  
  
Bessie walked in with a pale looking Alex, dragging him down the aisle as he awkwardly held his stomach to the sound track of various chuckles coming from the pews. Jen followed smiling; relieved that this moment had finally arrived. She had spent most of the morning in a state of anxiety, Joey driving her up the wall. She smiled as she passed her husband Mike who was holding up her son Cole's arm to wave at her. As Jen turned to take her place at the front of the church, Pacey was given the full view of the beaming face behind her. He gasped as a beautiful blonde, with long hair tussling down over her shoulders, a healthy glow painting her cheeks and a dazzling smile pinch her lips, emerged into a face he hadn't seen for five years.  
  
"She made it." Jack whispered to him relieved as Andie passed the three guys attempting to subtly wave and greet them. Pacey chuckled as she mouthed hellos and blew them each a kiss, and then proceeded to take her place next to Jen, her whole being exuding excitement at being there.  
  
He stood transfixed by the shock of seeing her again, an event that he had never given much thought to. He hadn't seen her since she had come back from graduation. They had all predicted that she would stay in Italy; she had seemed so complete there. Their emails had dwindled over the years, but they had all kept up with her through Jack. Dawson and Joey had even visited her on an impromptu visit to Europe over the summer. Pacey realised that Joey was already half way down the aisle and reluctantly took his eyes off one ex-girlfriend to focus on another. He felt blood rush to his cheeks as he blushed at his adolescent reaction to seeing Andie again. He was just shocked at how she took his breath away, just like that, by walking back into his life after 5 years of minimal contact and very little thought, he added guiltily.  
  
The words of the ceremony were but a blur in the background and he allowed his eyes to rest on her again, mesmerised by her fresh beauty. She had always been stunning but now her face had matured into an elegance and sophistication that was so striking. Pacey suddenly became aware of Jen throwing him curious glances and he regained a sense of control and concentrated on the ceremony ignoring Jen's knowing smile. That girl was too perceptive for her own good.  
  
He watched the matched beams of Dawson and Joey, feeling a pang in his stomach. He wanted that. Why couldn't he find it? He could find dates with relative ease for every night of the week if he so wished, but very rarely did a second date emerge out of a first, and there hadn't been a third for years. He would much rather spend his time playing pool with Jack, or plaguing Jen and Mike with his presence in their home, getting Cole over excited. Dating was so.indefinite. It had become so mechanical as he made his way though every girl in Boston without finding whatever it was that he was looking for. Certainly none that could stir the feelings that he was being dealt by a simple glance Andie's way.  
  
Clapping aroused him from his thoughts and he watched Dawson and Joey kiss each other for the first time as man and wife. Pulling himself together he clapped his hand and wolf whistled along with Jack.  
  
As Dawson and Joey finally made their way down the aisle, Andie bounded over to them, throwing herself at her brother.  
  
"Jack I can't believe I actually made it on time"  
  
"You had me worried there sis."  
  
"Well there was no way that I was not going to be here to finally witness this happening!"  
  
"Do I not get a hug Mcphee?" Pacey's warm voice filled her up like warm syrup pouring down until it settled in her stomach.  
  
"Pacey" she turned to him, her smile growing.  
  
"What makes you think that you deserve one considering how long it's been since you last emailed!" She tried to glare but she couldn't wipe the smile off her face.  
  
"It's been as long as it has since you emailed me!" he hit back. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ok we're as bad as each other!"  
  
"Now c'mere" he ordered as she stepped into his outstretched arms. He wrapped her in his embrace remembering her fragility and the irresistible urge he always felt to consume her entirely in his warmth. He pressed his mouth against her ear and whispered "You look absolutely incredible Mcphee."  
  
Her stomach lurched as she sighed in his arms, unwilling to let go. She blushed as they pulled away from each other and mouthed "you too", matching his charming smile with a shy beam. She certainly hadn't expected to feel like this. She had been excited to see Pacey, but no more than she was excited to see Jen and the rest of them.  
  
"Hey you four" Bessie shouted over to their little group. "You're needed for photos"  
  
"Oh no" Jen sighed. "Where's Mike?"  
  
"Ooh I get to meet your husband finally"" Andie squealed causing Pacey to laugh as he remembered her excitableness.  
  
"So how long is she staying?" He asked Jack as they watched Jen introduce Andie to her new family.  
  
"Indefinitely"  
  
"Really?" Pacey was pleasantly surprised.  
  
"Yeah she wants to spend more time with mum and everyone and I am going to use this opportunity to get her to come back home" He walked up to his sister and put an arm round her kissing her cheek as she spoke to Mike.  
  
"Well, maybe I can help you there" Pacey spoke to no one but himself. 


	3. 3

"Do you realise that this is the first time we have all been together since graduation?"  
  
Andie squealed, suddenly feeling self conscious "although I guess it's no big deal for you guys as you're together all the time, but for me this is." she paused, suddenly feeling a pang of loss as she reflected on all the years she had missed out of their friendship.  
  
"..well this is, overwhelming" she finished her sentence quietly, forcing the sudden tears that had formed to stay in her eyes.  
  
Jack put his arm around his sister "We miss you every time."  
  
She looked around at the small smiles and nods as the others backed Jack's sentiment.  
  
"You have no idea how much I've missed all of you. But I'm being a drama queen now, please ignore me" the perkiness had begun to return to her voice.  
  
The others laughed and Andie felt a sense of unity among them that she was party to. It wasn't as if she felt distant from them at all. True, much had occurred; but their connection remained.  
  
Mike approached the group of old friends carrying Cole.  
  
"I think that someone has enough energy to stay up for the entire wedding" He said through clenched teeth to Jen who sighed.  
  
"Well I guess there goes our plans for a relaxing evening. He wouldn't lie down?" They had arranged a little crib in a side room so that they could put Cole to bed when he was tired.  
  
"Oh Coleybear!" Pacey obscured his face with his hands "Where are you?"  
  
Cole responded to the sound of his favourite adopted uncle and looked around in desperate search for him.  
  
"I can't see you" Pacey sang. The others watched amused as Cole finally caught sight of him and clapped his hands in appreciation when Pacey opened his hands and revealed his face.  
  
"There he is!" Cole outstretched his arms desperate to be held by Pacey.  
  
"There ya go Pace, you've found your date for the evening" Mike gave him his son.  
  
Pacey bounced him up high in the air, revelling in his squeals.  
  
"Oh you like that do you?"  
  
Jen rolled her eyes "Now he'll never get to sleep"  
  
"Oh leave him alone, this'll be his treat" Mike rubbed his wife's back "You, honey, have to learn to relax." He leaned down and kissed her on her cheek. Jen smiled and leaned into his arms.  
  
Andie watched Pacey continue to play with Cole slightly apart from the group. She was amazed at how great he was with him. The wide smile gracing Pacey's features was evidence as to how much he was enjoying playing with this kid. He had a special bond with him; that much was obvious. Andie found herself overcome with a growing sense of attraction. Nothing could turn a woman on more than watching a gorgeous man with a kid. Shrugging it off, she walked towards them.  
  
"I never knew you were so great with kids Pace."  
  
He laughed as Cole pinched his nose playfully.  
  
"Well it's one of my many talents."  
  
"Evidently" her left eyebrow rose slightly.  
  
Was she flirting with him? Pacey smiled and turned Cole to face Andie.  
  
"Say hi to Andie, Cole"  
  
"Hey there little fella" She cooed and tickled his stomach. He clapped his hand and squealed with delight.  
  
"He is such a flirt" Pacey joked as Cole tried to grab Andie's hand.  
  
"Are you a flirt? Are you gorgeous??" Cole bounded into her arms, desperate to be held by her.  
  
"Whoa there coleybear" He helped him safely into Andie's arms. She kissed Cole's forehead hugging him tightly.  
  
Lucky boy, thought Pacey as he watched Andie get more beautiful by the minute. He smiled as he watched her play with Cole who was content in her arms, and seeing Andie holding a child seemed to forecast potential images into his head. He put a hand over his stomach as he felt it flutter, and out of no where he suddenly felt scared. He was so confused by what he was feeling and knew that he had to create some physical space between him and Andie in order to sort his thoughts out. When near her he felt intoxicated by her presence, and he had hardly spoken to her one to one yet. He turned away from the adorable sight before him and went outside to get some air. Andie finished singing itsy bitsy spider to Cole and turned around to find the space where Pacey had stood empty. She went over to where Jack was standing with Jen and Mike.  
  
"Did you see where Pacey went?" she asked them.  
  
They hadn't.  
  
"Strange" Andie murmured to herself feeling a sense of confusion descend over her. She shrugged it off and began gushing about Cole to his parents. 


	4. 4

"Andie, thank you so much for coming, I can't tell you how much we appreciate it. Joey squeezed her friend in a tight hug.  
  
"Are you kidding me? As I told the others before, after what we had to observe in high school, there was absolutely no way that I'd miss this finally happening!"  
  
Dawson chuckled "Yeah we have been known to have dragged out the 'will they, won't they' storyline a tad too long."  
  
"Just a tad!" Andie laughed. "You had us going there at times, but I think that we all knew it would end up this way."  
  
Joey and Dawson smiled at each other.  
  
"Oh you two are so cute you make me sick."  
  
Joey laughed "Well in that case I'll excuse myself- I need to catch Bessie before Alex decides to throw up again."  
  
Dawson watched her walk away his face beaming.  
  
"Andie, I am so happy."  
  
"Well you couldn't tell from looking at you!" Andie replied sarcastically.  
  
He looked down at her and took her hand.  
  
"I only wish that each of my friends will be as happy as I am." he looked at her meaningfully. Andie sighed unenthusiastically.  
  
"What? Don't tell me my only partner in eternal optimism has left me to fight the cynics alone."  
  
"Well experience has only proved contrary to that so called optimism that I used to believe in."  
  
Dawson didn't know what to say, worried that anything that came out of his mouth would sound like the patronising tone of a smug married.  
  
Andie quickly recovered from her momentary self pity knowing that this was neither the time nor place. Plastering a smile on her face she changed her demeanour.  
  
"But you never know- maybe I'll be proved wrong."  
  
"I know you will."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
"Well in the meantime, I'll believe for you."  
  
She smiled at him, warmed by his sentiments. ~  
  
From across the hall Pacey watched as Dawson hugged Andie.  
  
"That Andie is quite the sweetheart" Mike spoke noticing the focus of Pacey's gaze.  
  
"Yeah we're fond of her." Jen concurred nodding her head at Pacey, smiling knowingly at Mike.  
  
"What?" Pacey intercepted their smiles.  
  
"You are so smitten."  
  
"Excuse me?" Pacey challenged her.  
  
"Oh come on Pace, look at you!"  
  
"I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about Lindley."  
  
"Hey that's Mrs Purcell to you." Mike intervened jokingly.  
  
"Pace I can see sparks being reignited, and it's only natural, I mean this is a wedding."  
  
"Jen I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about."  
  
"You said that already." she smiled mischievously at him.  
  
"Mike, control your woman" Pacey ordered as he walked away suddenly feeling the need for something alcoholic.  
  
"Oh yeah" Mike turned to his wife "completely smitten."  
  
~  
  
Andie took a sip of her wine and looked around the table. Her eyes rested on Pacey who she felt was deliberately avoiding her for some reason. She had been first to find her place and Pacey was next to come to their table. He had smiled at her awkwardly and taken a seat on the other side of the table instead of the two unoccupied ones next to her. She had also noticed his uncharacteristic silence during the conversation over the wedding meal. She had caught him staring at her at one stage, smiling as she caught his eye, but he immediately turned away, as if burned by her look. He seemed to have something on his mind, and she couldn't quite shake the thought that it had something to do with her.  
  
Andie wasn't quite being paranoid. Pacey's defences had been built, scared by the intensity of emotions that had been stirred over the last few hours. He felt agitated and uncomfortable in his own skin, and he didn't know how to get it out of his system. He couldn't help himself stealing glances Andie's way, mesmerised by the sound of her voice, the lightness of her laugh and the movement of her delicate face. He busied himself by playing with Cole, allowing Jen and Mike to dance for a while and enjoy themselves. But he knew he couldn't keep it up. He knew he had to talk to her, had to spend some time catching up with her, not so much because he had to, but more because we was desperate to. He just had to work up the courage. He lifted his glass to his lips and began to work on it. 


	5. 5

"May I please have the pleasure and honour of dancing with the bride?" Pacey asked approaching Dawson and Joey.  
  
"Yeah, why not. I'm getting a little sick of her." Dawson joked lightly.  
  
Joey hit him on the shoulder "Already? You aint seen nothing yet!" she warned.  
  
"Oh really?" Dawson leaned in to her, his eyes dancing in front of hers.  
  
"Really" She leaned in and stole a kiss from him.  
  
Pacey rolled his eyes and grabbed Joey's arm.  
  
"You have all night for that; you're dancing with me now Potter!"  
  
Dawson and Joey laughed as Pacey pulled Joey away.  
  
"Don't miss me too much" Joey called to Dawson.  
  
"I didn't think you two could get any worse" Pacey pulled her into his arms as they reached the dance floor.  
  
"Well you were wrong" Joey's face beamed up at him.  
  
After dancing silently for a few moments Pacey looked down into her smiling face.  
  
"So how's married life Potter?" he asked jovially.  
  
"That's Leery to you"  
  
"You'll always be Potter to me"  
  
She grinned.  
  
"It's amazing. You should try it sometime."  
  
Pacey sighed.  
  
"I'd love to, but at the rate I'm going, it's not happening anytime soon. Do you realise that my last long term relationship was with Audrey? What does that say about me?" Joey shook her head at Pacey's self-deprecation.  
  
"You know, you're only difficulty is finding a woman good enough to deserve *you*. And I know that it will happen one day because you're too special not to find happiness."  
  
Pacey looked down at the sincerity on her face, touched by the intensity of her words.  
  
"I love you, you know that?" He told her smiling warmly.  
  
"Yup" She answered cheekily, "How could anyone not?" He laughed and kissed her forehead, noticing Dawson lead Andie on to the dance floor.  
  
Joey followed his gaze and smiled to herself. She recognised the look on his face. It was one of intrigue and captivation. Jen had mentioned something to her earlier about some old sparks being ignited, and now it became clearer to her.  
  
"So it's great to have Andie back isn't it?"  
  
Pacey tore his eyes away from their focus and settled back on Joey.  
  
"Yeah it is" he agreed. "The old gang back together again"  
  
"It's been a while"  
  
"Too long" Pacey nodded.  
  
"Well we just saw Andie over the summer, but you can't have seen her for years" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"5 years"  
  
"Wow"  
  
There was a few moments silence and Pacey's stare found its way back in Andie's direction. He couldn't help it. It was as if she possessed some sort of magnetic force that bound him to her.  
  
"Seeing her has caused quite a stir hasn't it Pace?"  
  
Pacey rolled his eyes.  
  
"Not you as well"  
  
"Well it is kind of obvious"  
  
"Not to me it isn't"  
  
"You're practically drooling" Joey answered him flatly.  
  
Pacey sighed.  
  
"I don't know Joey. I don't know what's happening"  
  
She waited for him to continue.  
  
"As soon as I saw her, it was like everything that's happened in the last 7 years vanished and I was back to being 16 again, and I don't know what that means."  
  
"Well" Joey said decisively pulling away and grabbing his hand "Why don't you go and find out."  
  
"What are you doing?" Pacey hissed as she dragged him to where Dawson and Andie were dancing. She tapped Dawson on the shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but would it be ok to have my husband back?" She asked Andie casting a conspiratory glance Pacey's way.  
  
"We've only been married for a couple of hours and she's already getting possessive" Dawson joked.  
  
"You are treading on thin ice Mister Leery" Joey pulled him into her arms.  
  
"Then I better make up for it, Mrs Leery" He kissed her and they danced off oblivious of everything except each other. Pacey chuckled to himself shaking his head at Joey's contrivance as he and Andie stood next to each other in the middle of the dance floor.  
  
Andie looked at Pacey awkwardly.  
  
"Well it appears that we have been usurped." She smiled at him trying to make conversation.  
  
He chuckled again.  
  
"That it would." He replied gaining courage and finally turning to her.  
  
"May I have this dance, Miss Mcphee?" He bowed echoing an action he had performed before, in a time less complicated.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask Witter." She took his outstretched hand, accepting his offer and moving into his arms.  
  
Joey shot Pacey a thumbs up sign from across the dance floor as Pacey shook his head at her.  
  
They danced in silence, getting used to being in each others arms once again, waiting until the awkwardness passed into familiarity.  
  
"So" Pacey began, clearing his throat and breaking the silence. "We haven't had a chance to catch up yet."  
  
"That may be because you've been avoiding me." Andie answered him candidly.  
  
Pacey creased his forehead in an attempt to feign confusion.  
  
"Why would I avoid you Andie?" He questioned her ashamed at being caught out.  
  
"That's what I would like to know." she answered feeling slightly stupid all of a sudden.  
  
Pacey quickly changed the subject feeling bad for making her paranoid.  
  
"So tell me how you've been?" Andie laughed at the generality of the question.  
  
"How I've been?" she smirked "Erm.not bad." She answered just as vaguely.  
  
"You still work at the clinic?"  
  
"Yup, I do counselling for the English speakers. It's quite ironic really, crazy Andie Mcphee counselling others into insanity."  
  
Pacey shook his head "On the contrary your own experience of combating your problems makes you an inspirational example." His voice was soft as he looked straight into her eyes, scorching her with his stare. She looked down smiling slightly as her cheeks tinted red. She cleared her throat ready to change the subject.  
  
"So erm.what about you? I still can't believe that YOU can cook!"  
  
"Hey, don't knock it until you've tried it."  
  
"It must be another one of your many talents." Her light voice floated, tickling the insides of his ears. He grinned down at her and winked.  
  
"Just one of many."  
  
She had to look away again, she couldn't take any more. His steady stare caused her cheeks to instantly blush every time she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll have to come along to the restaurant and sample some of your talent."  
  
"Or I'll give you a private viewing."  
  
"I like the sound of that." She flirted lightly wondering where her bravado was coming from.  
  
His heart jumped as she responded to his banter, remembering how well they meshed and bounced off each other.  
  
"So have you set yourself up in Italy for good?"  
  
"I don't know." she creased her forehead "It's different now I'm not at college."  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"Well, all the friends I made at college live in different parts of the country and I don't really get to see many of them. I have to admit that it's been a little lonely recently."  
  
"So come home."  
  
Andie shook her head.  
  
"It's not as simple as that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You won't understand."  
  
"Try me."  
  
She sighed. "The last five years in Italy have been a breeze compared to the rest of my life. No family drama, no brothers have died, no mothers have gone crazy, or fathers run away, no major heart breaks have torn me apart," She looked away from his eyes "And no pills have been popped."  
  
Pacey listened to her, reminded of her old fears. He remembered the time when she desperately went to see the fortune teller, needing to know that everything was going to be okay. He was reminded of her fragility and was overcome with a need to protect her.  
  
"It's been so liberating. I don't have any problems in Italy."  
  
"Andie, all those things, they're still there." He paused watching this register on her face.  
  
"What I mean is, being in Italy means that you can run away from them for the moment, but if you really open your eyes you'll see that they're still there-"  
  
"But they're not in Italy."  
  
"But they are a part of you."  
  
She sighed knowing that he was right.  
  
"And I think that you'll find that all those things have actually become a lot easier to live with now. I mean look how strong and independent you've become." He lifted up his hand and brushed the stray strands of hair that had obstructed her eyes. She stared up at him and their eyes locked.  
  
"You are now equipped to come back and face your life head on."  
  
His hand lingered, lightly tickling her cheek causing her insides to dance. Suddenly aware of his forwardness, Pacey brought his hand back down to rest behind her back, clearing his throat and looking down in embarassment.  
  
She blushed looking away from him again, still feeling the effect that his touch had on her face. She had become a lot more independent and she had noticed the strength she had gained through her independence. They danced silently again, each mulling over what he had said.  
  
They swayed in unison, the awkwardnss with which they had begun, completely waning as they settled into a comfortable rhythm remembering a time where this was the most natural feeling in the world. Feeling a lot more relaxed, Andie gravitated closer to Pacey's welcoming embrace, pulling her hand out of his grasp and putting it around his neck. Smiling down at her, Pacey placed his arms around her back and tightened his grip, pulling her closer to him so that she leaned her head against his chest. He sucked in his breath as he looked down at her resting on him. It was all he could do to stop himself from kissing her forehead and getting lost in the scent of her hair. Memories invaded his mind as he was overcome with a familiar feeling that hadn't been felt for years. He had to tell her. He had to find out what was going on. He cleared his voice nervously wondering what would come out.  
  
"You were right." Pacey paused, "I was avoiding you before."  
  
Andie pulled away slightly so that she could look up at him. She nodded, looking into his eyes. She placed a hand over his cheek.  
  
"Why?" Her voice was soft and silent.  
  
Putting his hand over hers, Pacey closed his eyes as he revelled in the warmth and flutter that the touch of her skin had on his.  
  
"I.I.don't really know." he swallowed. "I think that I was scared."  
  
Andie nodded, communicating to him that she knew what he meant. He saw in her eyes an understanding that caused his heart to leap. She had felt a similar feeling.  
  
She placed her head back on his chest causing Pacey's whole body to be affected by her. He could feel her with every single one of his senses. He felt suffocated by her essence and their breathing became as one. Pacey leaned his head down so that his chin rested on her bare shoulder, causing Andie's stomach to do summersaults. She loved the feeling of Pacey's strong arms around her. She could easily surrender herself to his masculine strength that surrounded and over powered her. Nuzzling her neck, Pacey couldn't take the sweet torture of holding her any longer. He brought his mouth close to her ear and lowered his voice to a whisper.  
  
"Please tell me you feel it too?" he pleaded desperately.  
  
She shivered as his breath tickled her ear.  
  
"Yes." she whispered breathlessly.  
  
Pacey gasped in relief and Andie's knees almost buckled as he brought his mouth to her neck and placed a single kiss on it tenderly.  
  
He brought his head back up and looked down at her, their eyes locked instantly. Unable to keep his hands away from her face, he caressed her cheek with his thumb. She trembled and closed her eyes as he brought his lips to her forehead tenderly kissing her like he always used to. 


End file.
